Pandemonium
by Stellahxhluvr
Summary: When Ietsuna's twin brother is killed in Italy, she officially becomes the last living heir to the Vongola Family. Nana Sawada is suitably pissed. Fem!Tsuna BAMF!Nana Hacker!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so lemme get a few things out the way now. Lambo isn't gonna be a guardian, because I don't want a 5 year old fighting. This is highly AU, and technically a twin fic. Ryohei is also not gonna be a guardian. So if your not into that this kind of AU Idk, dont read ig**

'Arancia' sat at her computer, watching the screen intently. Familiar figures fought, bright orange flames dancing along the screen. She watched as a bright light blinded the camera she was watching from, and when the light faded, her face went slack with shock. There was only one man left standing after the attack.

And it wasn't her brother.

* * *

Nana Sawada lived in a world of her own creation. One that only consisted of three things, her children, her husband and cooking (In that order). Once upon a time those were things she could only dream of (Once she was a yakuza heir, ambition pushing her to keep herself in top form, to keep her flames powerful enough to satisfy her parents).

But that was the past. She was a civilian housewife through and through. Even if her husband was in the mafia, she could claim plausible deniability as long as he never told her. As long as he never tried to drag her or hers back in, she would turn a blind eye.

But then he did.

* * *

Reborn sat at in the plane, espresso in hand, reading the file in his hand, carefully. On the surface it seemed normal. Ietsuna was 14, liked video games and computers. She's extremely introverted, due to the extreme bullying she went through in elementary.

Her mother enrolled her in martial arts at age 10, to help her coordination. Which was good, it meant she wouldn't be nearly as useless as Dino had been, even if the girl had been sealed.

Speaking of which, the first thing that needed to go was the seal. It was good that the seal seemed to only affect her physical abilities, rather than her mental ones. Reborn only had so much patience, and dealing with a carbon copy of Dino certainly would have worn it thin.

But Reborn knew better than to solely trust the files. So before making himself known to the Sawada family, he would need to see how Ietsuna acted in her every day life.

**A/N: I would have made it longer but I just wanted to get this over with**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Tsuna and co. are all in their final year of junior high, making them all 15-16. Hibari is 16, and I know I'm aging him down but I found it weird that he was 17 and still obsessed with Nami-chu when he should be in high school**

"Tsu-chan" Her mother called from downstairs, "breakfast is ready!"

Tsuna curled up in herself, swamped in blankets. She didn't want to face her mother, didn't want to face her mother. Didn't want to be the one to break the news. (Because Lord knows when Iemitsu would tell her. He had already tried to keep them in the dark, what else would he try to hide from them)

"Tsu-chan?" Her mother called again, sounding vaguely concerned. Tsuna felt herself wishing to shut down. She couldn't do it.

A muffled sub left her, but her mother heard enough.

"Tsuna, I'm coming up." God, how would she do it? How was Tsuna going to crush her mother's heart. (But was she so heartless as to let her mother go on thinking that her son was still out there, off with her no good father.)

She heard a light knock, and then the darkness in her room was banished by the light from the hallway.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?"

Any other day, her mother would have admonished her on her mess of a room. She would have questioned her sleep habits and made small talk.

"Mama!" She cried, a sob wrecking her body. She refused to lift her head above her blankets, refused to face her mother.

But her mother gathered her up in blankets, into a hug. It made Tsuna feel like she was a child again. Like she was ten and it was her first night without Ieyoshi by her side. She felt so vulnerable and scared, she hugged her mother with all of her strength.

Panic crawled up her throat, making it hard for her to breathe, hard to even think. She wanted to throw up, to die if it meant her head would stop spinning. Crying had never hurt her so much, but she knew the silence was hurting her even more.

"Mama, he's dead," She cried, unable to hold it back. The first death she had witnessed would be her own brother's. "Ieyoshi's dead and it's Papa's fault," She sobbed,

Her mother stiffened, almost in disbelief.(But she knew what she was getting into when she married Iemitsu. She knew he was mafia.)

Her children were her world. And Iemitsu destroyed it, he had stolen her son and he could never get him back.

So she clutched her daughter, silently crying for the son she had lost, and her daughter, who was likely to be next. (Her resolved burned at that thought, she would be next over her dead body,)

* * *

Reborn watched as the pair of mother and daughter cried, unable to tell what they were saying. (He prided himself on his skill, but none if them included seeing through people's backs,) He would find out sooner or later what had happened, after all, the ninth had set up some flyers for Nana and Nana alone to see.

In a days time, he would be in that household. So for now, it was time to study his new student.

And her friends, he needed to know who her guardians would be. Hopefully he wouldn't have to call in too many favors.

* * *

It took Tsuna and Nana an hour to recollect themselves. Nana reassured her that she didn't have to go to school, but Tsuna knew that Kyoya would personally come and fight her if she didn't show up without notifying him first. (And she was well past the allotted time where she could and get away with it)

So slowly, she managed to get herself together. He body felt numb, the world seemed to be a muted grey. It felt like that night, the last night she saw her father and brother for years.

_She and her brother sat across the table from the man they had been told to call Nono. She was ten years old, and it was August.(Or was it July, her memories became a hazy mess after this point. Her world becoming off kilter)_

_"Yoshi," she whispered, as her father talked to the man_

_"What?" He whispered back, engrossed in his DS. He was playing a Pokemon game of some sorts (The details didn't matter at the time, but now she wished she had soaked it all in. Wished she could remember his favorite color, his favorite food)_

_"Why did Papa bring his boss? I thought this was supposed to be family time," She whined, (not noticing that Nono was watching his response too.)_

_"I dunno," He responded casually, not even looking up from his game. He yelped when she kicked him from under the table. He met her glare and groaned. "Fine, he grumbled, putting down his DS_

_"Maybe he wants to see if Nono likes him. I dunno, if he's getting payed a lot for being a construction worker, if the boss likes us maybe we can get a job there too?" He said, shrugging. _

_She smiled at his right answer(Something in her told her that he was right. Later along the line she would wish he was wrong) and jolts when she hears boisterous laughter coming from Nono and her father. _

_It scared her so much she had jumped out of her seat, falling off the chair and hitting her head on the way down._

_She remembered that before she went unconscious, a flame, the same shade as the setting sky, lit itself on her head. _

_When she woke up the warmth in her chest was gone and the world had never been the same._

But Tsuna trekked on, showering, getting dressed in her uniform, complete with her Disciplinary Committee Armband.

Absentmindedly she sent a text to notify others of her lateness.

**#Girls-only**

**Arancia: **Im gonna be late **scintilla** tell kyoya

**Scintilla: **u have his number. Also yall cute being on first name basis

**Soleggiato: **committee members are never late. Even if they come five minutes before the last bell

**Soleggiato: **Also **Arancia** your never late. Is something up?

Tsuna put her phone down, walking out the house without answering her friend. While she knew Kyoko only meant well, she was hoping to take her mind off of the situation. She wasn't going to be answering any questions. (And she knew there would be _so _many questions)

Her walk to school was uneventful (barring the nagging feeling that someone was watching her) and she managed to get into class without incident. She managed to ignore her friends looks, and gave the teacher a glare to stop the man from saying anything. Its not like he could, not when she's part of the D.C. and the Hibari family owns the school. Which somehow gives her more power than most of the teachers. (Power that she's not above abusing when she's in a bad mood)

So she managed to get through class without incident. She wasn't able to say the same about the walk to the next class.

"You look like shit," Hana remarked, giving Tsuna a once over.

"I know," she replied quietly. She was not in the mood for an interrogation.

Kyoko, as attuned to emotions as always, stepped in and saved the day. "We told Hibari about you being late," She said, giving Tsuna a small smile. One which she returned. (If she was blushing, that was no one's business but hers. She did _not _have a crush on one of her best friends) (Yes she did)

Hana rolled her eyes and snorted. "More like told Kusakabe to tell him."

Tsuna rolled her eyes as her friends continued the conversation, her giving minimal input. It was nice, being around them. Being around them made it easy to pretend that everything was ok.

Made it easy to pretend her brother didn't die last night.

The thought prodded at a fresh wound in her chest. A hole that should have never existed. Because her brother should never have been dragged off to Italy to die.

* * *

Reborn watched his future student go about her day. It was interesting, watching her go about her civilian life.

So far he had two potential suns, a lightning, rain and cloud. Which made his life so much easier. He remembered the hell that was setting up Dino's guardians. It had been a mess. (And while Reborn was chaos' ever eager servant, he preferred chaos done by him, not done upon him.)

Had Tsuna not been sealed she would have already been bonded with her cloud, Hibari Kyoya. (There was no way that the boy wasn't related to Fon. Not with that face. Reborn needed to ask Fon about this next time he saw the storm.) There was a history to their friendship, one that he was very interested in finding. So far everything he had dug up said something along the lines of 'they've known each other for as long as Hibari had been controlling the town' which is to say a long time. But he was the World's Greatest Hitman. He would find it eventually, even if he had to beat it out of Ietsuna herself.

The rain was also easy, seeing as there was an uncollected life debt there. Some digging showed that last year there had been a thwarted suicide attempt, Tsuna gained an ally, the baseball team lost it's star player. (Tsuna made an enemy of the baseball team soon after, but no one can stand up to Hibari, so nothing has been done). Takeshi found a new place doing Kendo with his father.

Tsuna's friend (Possible crush? He would need to collect more data for that _useful _tidbit of information) Kyoko, a sun (maybe a sun/rain mix. That would certainly be useful if it turns out that Yamamoto was too mentally unstable to become a guardian.) Another person that Ietsuna was on the cusp of bonding with, if not for the seal. Her life was pretty simple, she was a normal civilian. If she were to become Ietsuna's guardian, her years doing Ballet would be very useful.

Her _brother _on the other hand, pure sun by the looks of it. Boxing had kept the boy very fit, and it meant he already had a fighting style. Which was good. Less for Reborn to train. But he and Ietsuna had barely spoken, cultivating a bond between them would be, _difficult, _but manageable. But he was only the second option. If possible, Reborn wanted the younger sister to be her guardian.

Last but not least is Hana. She was a lightning, which meant Ietsuna almost had a complete set, save storm and mist. She was on the swim team, which made her athletic enough. Definitely a good choice for lightning. Not including the Fon clone (whose deal he still had to figure out) she was friends with Ietsuna the longest. Which meant she had to be the first recruit. Or one of the first anyways. Because Hibari's flames were so close to the surface Reborn might not even have to do anything to get him flame active. And once Ietsuna is unsealed her sky attraction will be like a drug to her friends.

All in all this mission was shaping up to be a easy one.

But he still had to make a call or two.

"Hello?" Reborn asked,

"How the fuck d'you get this Goddamn number." _This is why you use burner phones _Reborn thought to himself.

"Is this Smoking Bomb Hayato?"

_Hook_

"What the fuck is it to you?"

_Line_

"This is Reborn, and I have a job for you." Silence answered him.

_And Sinker_.

**A/N: And that wraps this chapter up. Can't wait for Reborn to meet Tsuna. Mainly so I can stop having him refer to her by her full name cuz its a pain to type. I also cant wait for Nana and reborn to meet. Guess in the comments what you think Hibari and Tsuna's history together is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I dont think I mentioned this last chapter but Tsuna is totally Bi! Happy pride everybody. Also not sure what the endgame pairing should be, so comment what yall think. Also this takes place in 2019, so years will be adjusted accordingly. **

Reborn realized he should have looked into Nana sooner. (No one would blame him for looking her over. Iemitsu reassured him that she was a born and bred civilian, and it's not like her actions proved any different.) He should have paid more attention to her.

Nana Sawada, maiden name Nana Amano. Or rather, Nana Furata. Furuta was a name that rang a bell, even if it had been sixteen years since the last he heard it.

Honotora-Ikka was a Yakuza gang run by the Furutas up until '02, when Iemitsu had been sent to destroy them on the basis of encroaching on neutral territory. (In reality Ninth just wanted the group gone. They were preparing to go world wide, and if they had succeeded, then Vongola would have had a powerful competitor.)

He wondered if Nana knew what he was there for, and abandoned her family for love. (Or had they both thought the other was civilian. Had they been dancing around their real identities until it was too late and Nana's family was dead.)

The Furata were one of the few Yakuza groups who externalized their flames. Which meant that more likely than not, Nana was flame active.

That wasn't in the file he was given on her.

* * *

Nana Sawada walked out of her house, intent on getting groceries. She would be making Tsu-chan a hamburger steak, which would hopefully bring up her mood. (She ignored the pang in her chest, because that had been Yoshi's favorite too)

There wasn't much that caught her eye as she walked to the supermarket, at least not at first. Until she noticed a flyer.

It was too convenient. First her son, now her daughter. She could feel the mist flames on the flyer( probably to hide from others. This was meant for her to find) and scoffed. She resisted the urge to burn it right then and there, but she had to wait until she was home. Who knew where the prying eyes were.

Still, she knew better than to get rid of the sheet without committing it to memory. One way or another she would need it.

So she walked home, groceries and paper in hand, smile ever-present on her face.

Lets see if she could still summon her flames without a ring.

* * *

She fucking lit the flyer on fire. She lit the goddamn flyer on fire. And were those fucking _Sky Flames_?

Scratch one or two calls. There were _protocols _for these type of things. Reborn was not being paid to deal with a Sky whose kid was just killed.

Leon leapt off his fedora, before turning into a telephone.

"Ninth? We have a bit of a problem…" A bit of a problem was an understatement.

* * *

Tsuna arrived home drained. Absolutely, utterly drained. Her secret admirer disappeared half way through the day, which was unnerving to say the least. Then Hana with her insistence that something had happened (something did happen, but you can't force an unwilling mouth to talk.)

There had only been two saving graces for her. Kyoko, and Kyoya's unexpected absence.

She went straight to her room, avoiding her mother entirely. Most of her grief was gone, leaving her with empty anger (and nerves, energy that made her so frightened she wanted to jump out of her skin. The feeling of being watched left her paranoid and tired). She didn't want to face her mother until her nerves had settled to an acceptable point.

So she went straight to her computers.

Her love for computers started around age ten, when the bullying first started. (After her father did something to make her cold, because the warmth in her chest died the last day she saw her father)

She took to long adjusting to the body that had felt foreign, her mind muddled and her body seemed to react either too fast, or not fast enough. She remembered feeling helpless in her own body, like an alien. (She remembered the looks Kyoya gave her when she told him this. The look she had seen when he realised it was her father's fault that she felt that way)

She remembered finding joy in computers, being able to control everything she saw. It helped her find control when she had felt lost and spiralling downwards. So in return she poured everything into her pursuit if knowledge. (The pursuit that led her to uncover her father's violent job. The pursuit that gave her access to places a regular hacker could never dream of.)

It was how she became Arancia (she had named herself after the bright orange flame that was missing from her chest. The orange that she remembered seeing for the first time and knowing it was _hers. _A warmth, a reassurance,that was gone)

She remembered her first time in the hacking into a mafia family.

_Panic crept into her heart as she stared at the computer screen. She was only twelve, what was she doing, planning something like this. _

_She was only sending simple malware, set to download and send, so it shouldn't raise any flags. She had programmed it that way. Even if it was stopped, she had made sure she was using multiple web proxies (and she was using Tor but did it really count. She hoped so). The program would simply have to go through a back door in the firewall, without getting caught on both the entry and return trip. (Panic seized her throat at the thought of getting caught. At what would happen to her and her mother. It almost had her back out at that moment) _

_It wouldn't be too difficult. She had set a separate script, to mess with the display slightly. It was nothing much, just a personal flare that wouldn't mess with anything major (though she said that, the amount of time it took her to design that said otherwise). It would just turn the Wi-Fi symbol orange._ _(Soon it would become a staple of her attacks to turn something on the display orange, but this was her first attempt)_

_She was hacking into a familiga called the Calabria, who had been a dominating force before the Vongola. But now they were long since their days of power in the Sicilian Mob. (At least not until the ninth generation boss Michael had taken over) But they had a wealth of information on other small Mafioso groups. And that was what she was after._

_They were on of the few dumb mafioso willing to store things on computers, where information was near impossible to delete. So she was going to take full advantage of it. _

* * *

Nana realized that whether she liked it or not, the mafia was coming for her daughter.

She could delay it all she wants, burning notes and hiding her daughter,but nothing would stop the Vongola family from getting their heir. Or their broodmare, if Nono ended up deciding against having Tsuna even being a figurehead.

No, if the mafia were going to come for her child, they would have to be prepared for the hell that would be her mother.

(Line Break)

"Tsu-chan," Nana called from the kitchen. She had to prepare for her new guest. "Come down to the kitchen." She said

She heard some shuffling from upstairs, before getting a response. "Is dinner ready?"

"No,"

"Then I'm not coming down," And the shuffling retreated back to her room.

Nana blinked. On one hand, if Tsuna was sassing her then she was feeling at least a little bit better. On the other hand, has Tsuna forgot who she was?

"Tsuna," She called out, her voice still cheerful (eerily cheerful), "I'm going to count to five,"

The reaction was immediate.

"Five,"

She heard the pleasant sounds of her daughter running down the stairs.

"Four,"

She watched a bundle of blankets fall down the stairs, her daughter emerging like a butterfly from its cocoon, frantically fluttering to its destination. As she opened her mouth to say three, her daughter finally made it into the kitchen. "I'm sorry Mama," She practically yelled.

Nana blinked innocently, tilting her head. "Thank you for coming Tsu-chan, you should invite your friends more often." Tsuna's face blanched. _This was why she called me?_

Nana's eyes sharpened, "Maybe then they would have something better to do than watch us."

Tsuna's face was full of surprise. "You noticed too," She whispered.

Nana laughed. "No reason to whisper Tsu-chan. If its mafia then he can probably read lips." She stated mirthfully.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screeched. "Mama how are you so calm about this?"

Tsuna's reaction was funny, so Nana continued to laugh. "Well if they wanted us dead an attempt would have been made."

Tsuna didn't calm down, but she wasn't screaming anymore, which was good.

"Mama, why exactly did you call me down here?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. She had a feeling she didn't want to know. (She was right)

"Well it's time to put those skills of yours to good use. Playing with Kyoya is nice and all, but you need to start putting that same effort into the big leagues."

Tsuna stiffened, (she always did when her mother brought it up so casually, like it was something to be talked about over tea) glancing at her mother irritated. "I've been working on it. People know my name," Nana's blinks at this, worry in her eyes. Tsuna quickly amends her statement. "My codename. But I don't like going after too many too fast. It's too easy to find me. Helping Kyoya from home is much safer."

Nana sighs, (feeling so much pity for the girl in front of her, knowing that the mafia would not be kind to her. It would change her the same way Nana's parents had when she was her age) and shakes her head lightly. "You might not have a choice, Tsu-chan." Tsuna's eyebrows furrow at this, but Nana doesn't continue her thought.

"Mama," Tsuna starts, trailing off worried.

Nana claps, a determined look crossing her face. "There are things I have to do Tsu-chan, like finish cooking dinner," She says cheerfully as though their conversation hadn't just happened. "I need you to get some practice in. We need to be ready."

Tsuna eyed her mother, making sure that was the end of it, before heading upstairs. She had a feeling she would need all the rest she could get, with what had happened that morning. There was no avoiding that with Ieyoshi gone, the mafia was, more likely than not, an inevitable.

* * *

After Tsuna left, Nana picked up her phone, dialing the number she had seen on the flyer. If she and her daughter were to be thrust into the mafia,it would be on her terms.

It only rang once.

"Hello," A clear voice rang out from her phone.

"Hi, I was calling to inquire about the tutoring program that was being offered on a flyer I saw."

"You would like to request Reborn,our personal stay at home tutor. He will teach your child how to be the leader of the next generation," (Nana stiffened at the mention of Reborn, for even the smallest branches of Yakuza had heard of the hitman and his might)

"Yes, that would be lovely. When would he be able to make it."

"Ma'am it's your lucky day. Reborn was already in Japan, so he will arrive at your home tomorrow,"

"Thank you," She replied smoothly. "Good bye,"

She hung up without another word. So Reborn was being sent to teach her daughter. Things were certainly shaping up to be _interesting_.

**A/N: So that was the chapter. Remember to comment which ships you think should be canon. That includes for Nana too. I already have some ideas but I want to hear from you guys. Also I was using the discord format for last chapter, but since at symbols dont pop up here ill just use the + sign**

**Review Reply:**

**Kurosu Cross: Lol. Thats a whole mood. Also u guessed correctly!**

**To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan: Thank you so much! Tbh I really ship 1827 but I also wanted to keep Tsuna's original crush on Kyoko, cause I thought it would be cute.**

**Rydia16: Thanks so much!**

**dab-of-paint: Thank you so much! I was about half way through editing the chapter when I read your review, so it inspired me to put a little snippet of her hacking abilities in a realistic fashion, and definitely pushed me to really do a lot more research. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Thanks to everyone who Favorited and followed! I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nana and Reborn finally meet!**

Nana had Tsuna up the next morning, bento in hand, and practically shoved Tsuna out the door. She didn't know when Reborn would be arriving, and she didn't want Tsuna to have to deal with a hitman this early in the morning. She wanted Tsuna to have at least one more day of normalcy before the bomb was dropped. (Because even though Tsuna was well aware of the mafia, she wasn't sure how much of her heritage Tsuna really knew.)

So Nana readied the guest room, (Because she was not letting a grown man sleep in get daughter's room) and started to prepare.

She began with stretches, taking her bow staff out of retirement for the added practice. After doing these things for a few hours, her body burning with exertion, (when she was a teen, this would have been considered a warm up, but she wasn't anymore) she sat down and began to meditate. She was out of practice when it came to her own flames, and if the mafia was coming she needed to be ready for anything. If they were sending their best, then she would need to be at hers.

She had only gotten to mediate for an hour before a knock was heard. (Irritation swept through her, though she was quick to stomp it out. This was what she was waiting for, was it not.) She got to the door, hesitating for only a moment, before opening it.

She was greeted by a baby in a suit and tie.

"Hello," She said, her eyes lighting up (it had been so long since she got to raise a child. She hoped if the little one in front of her was an orphan) (Was it bad that she wanted the child to be an orphan? Yes. Did she care? No)

(Internally, Reborn smirked. It was always nice to be underestimated) The child widened his eyes ever so slightly, pouting a little bit. "Can I pwease come in?" He asked, wide eyed and innocent, the lisp he normally worked hard to get rid of present.

Nana was already trapped, opening the door. Once he was in, Reborn dropped act. His flames flared, still internalized but only slightly. Leon had landed on his hand, and had shifted to a gun, though it wasn't pointed at Nana. (This was so obviously a test, and the fact the he had come into her territory and thought he could test her grated on Nana's nerves)

Nana's bo staff was immediately out, Sky flames lit on both ends (she was lucky she had left it near her. She normally kept it in her room, collapsed.) Her normally brown eyes were a burnt orange, her Sky flames exerting their pressure. (Reborn was quite impressed with the flame pressure she was putting out, if he were to be honest. Not that he'd show it. He needed to maintain the threatening aura he had.)

"Ma, Reborn-san. It's cruel of you to play a trick on a young, unsuspecting woman like me." She said, her ever present smile not even faltering. (Her eyes told another story, Sky flames visibly churning, defensive and angry)

Reborn flashed a cherubic smile, "_I don't know what your talking about Nana. You invited me in_," He said in Italian.

Her eye twitched, (She used to have the best poker face, but now, it only took one person to test her nerves enough to make her twitch) still so upset at being taunted in her own home.

"_Reborn, I'm afraid as I've aged, my patience has thinned. I do hope you understand. Especially since you're testing me in my own home_." Her flames exerted their full pressure, and Reborn felt his flames react to their strength. (Her flames were trying to draw his in, he realized. He resisted, but the temptation was still there.)

He smirked, letting Leon shift back into a chameleon and letting his own flames settle down (though they refuse to do so completely. Not when there is a perfectly good Sky right in front of them). "Ciaossu, I'm here to shape your daughter to be the next Vongola heir,"

* * *

Tsuna knew something was off. It had been bothering her ever since her mom had told her about 'upping her game', and only got worse once her mother woke her up and rushed her out the house.

Something was coming, and her mother knew about it.

"Small animal," Kyoya called out. (Of course he would notice something was off with her. It was _Kyoya_)

"Yes," She answered, sorting through piles of paperwork. (Paperwork she had avoided the previous day)

"If you're not feeling well, go home. Stressing yourself will make you less productive," He stated, not looking up from his own (much smaller) pile of paperwork.

She blinked, (He thought she was sick?) "I'm not sick, I just have a bad feeling," She replied, looking up from her desk to look at him.

His steel colored eyes showed interest, and he raised a single eyebrow "A good fight, or a Herbivore who needs to be herded out?"

She sighed, letting her head drop to the desk with a thunk. "An unwelcome fight," She grumbled.

He smirked, setting his pen down. (Tsuna thought it was funny, seeing Kyoya look so bloodthirsty in an office, with a stack of paper in front of him.)

"Go home," He ordered, "Bring the fight to school,"

She groaned, only to shut up when he gave her a _look. _"Fine," She grumbled, grabbing her bookbag, "But _you're_ finishing the papers I left,"

(He had the decency to look a little miffed by that, but didn't argue)

So, reluctantly, she began to head home.

* * *

"Mama, I'm home," She called out, opening the door and taking off her school shoes. She looked around, slipping her slippers on.

"Mama?" She questioned, searching for her mother. The sight she saw surprised her.

A baby (not baby, her intuition said) in a suit and fedora, drinking coffee, while her mother sat at the other side of the table, drinking tea, actually looking somewhat upset (Angry? Surprised? Disturbed? She couldn't find the right word for the expression her mother had, but it was not her normal one)

She eyed the not-baby warily, looking to her mother for an explanation. "Who is that?" She asked, pointing to Reborn.

Reborn spoke up instead. "My name is Reborn, your new home tutor." He said, introducing himself.

"Home tutor? I'm doing fine in all my studies,"

Nana smiled, finally finding the energy to place her smile back on her face. "He's not here just to teach you normal subjects," She started, taking another sip of her tea, "He's here to help you become a mafia boss,"

Tsuna blinked, staring blankly at her mother. (Processing. 0%...15%...50%...75%... 100%!)

"Which one? Why me?" She asked in rapid succession, (Reborn noted with delight that she was not outright denying the title. It would make his life so much easier if he didn't have to beat it into his student that she would be becoming a mafia boss) distress filling her voice.

"You will be succeeding the Ninth as the next Vongola boss," (She paled when he said Vongola, which was interesting)

"Why me? Doesn't Ninth have another son or something," She cried, waving her hands around spastically.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "_What do you know about the mafia?_" Italian

She blinked, taking a moment to decipher the words. _"A lot more than one would think,_" She said slowly.

Reborn smirked, impressed. "_What other languages do you know?_" (English this time? Unlike Italian, she was actually good at English.)

"_Chinese, English, Italian, Japanese. What does this have to do with mafia_?" She replied, much faster this time.

Reborn nodded in approval before turning to Nana, "You taught her about the underworld?" He asked.

"Not until she asked." She said, shaking her head. "But your welcome to ask Tsu-chan about everything at a later time."

Tsuna shot her mother a dirty look, (way to throw her under the bus) and turned to Reborn.

Reborn gave her an inquiring look, (which she ignored) and she turned on her heels. "I'm heading upstairs," She announced, "Call me when dinner is ready,"

And she retreated to her room (tripping while walking up the stairs, which is a feat unto itself), feeling (and ignoring) Reborn's eyes burn into her back.

* * *

"I'll need to start by breaking the seal Nana," He states bluntly

"I would have done it myself but, when I tried it didn't work." She said sadly, looking at her cup of Earl Grey.

"Your flames are too similar to hers. The seal just ate it up. We'll need to use Dying Will bullets,"

Nana's flames flare, her eyes once again orange.

"Try again," She said threateningly. "You will not be shooting my daughter,"

"The seal needs to break, and those are the fastest and easiest methods."

"Use Hyper Dying Will Pills," She demands.

"They won't work with the seal,"

She runs a hand through her hair, frustrated. Her flames are restless, but no longer at the surface. (Even Reborn can admit that a sky flaring is intimidating. But he is the World's Greatest Hitman, he is a burning Sun, and he will not bend, because he has no Sky)

"Don't worry, I bought the special underwear. The stuff that won't get shredded when the bullet is used."

She gritted her teeth and sighed. "Just don't mentally scar her,"

He raised a brow, "Yet," she added.

* * *

Reborn entered his charge's room, not even bothering to knock. She was in her PJs, bundled in blankets, as the AC was on blast. Her computer screen brightness on the lowest possible setting. As soon as she heard the door open, she closes her laptop, rushing to turn around. When she turns and sees Reborn, she groans, sitting up on her bed.

"Explain your connection to the mafia, Ietsuna" He demands, his pitch black eyes seeming to stare into her soul.

"Everyone calls me Tsuna," comes the immediate response, before she looks away, unable to stare into the black depths for any longer.

"So Tsuna," he says, hopping onto a pile of discarded manga, "what is your connection to the mafia?"

"Isn't that what your supposed to tell me, Mr. Mafia man,"

The gun immediately pressed to her face tell her that that was the wrong response. (Her intuition does too, _but its A TAD BIT LATE_)

Terror seized her heart, before she remembers that she needs to be alive to become a mafia boss. It doesn't stop the immediate terror of being shot in the face with a bullet.

"Uhh if I tell you will you put the gun down?"

She watches with fascination as the green gun in his hand morphs into a chameleon, which just blinks at her before crawling up Reborn and resting on his hat.

"Yes. Now explain."

She pauses, taking a deep breath.

"Well, have you ever heard of Arancia?" She asks quietly.

It takes him milliseconds to register that she doesn't only mean the color. Recognition lights up in his eyes. "The hacker. She's been extorting small mafia groups for a while now," (Half of Tsuna was proud that she made big enough waves to be recognized by Reborn, the other half was terrified by the thought of being known by a big name like Reborn.)

She nods, "Yeah, that started," she does the math in her head for a moment, "about three years ago. Four in December."

Reborn gives her a look that prompts her to continue.

"That's me,"

Reborn gave her a once over, viewing her in a completely different light. "You started that when you were twelve?" He asked

She simply nods, trying to bury herself in her blankets.

"Normal civilians aren't extorting mafia groups in middle school."

"Normal civilians don't have the warmth ripped out of their chest at age ten either." She countered

(Warmth ripped out of her chest? She must have been referring to the seal.)

He stares at her for a moment. "The Costra familiga?"

She knew he was going to ask about this one. This was the one that shoved Arancia into the spotlight. They were too high profile to be her normal target, but she had made an exception for this one. That case had been special.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, her eyes turning amber (It was barely there, but it was there. The seal on her soul was old and weak, her flames too strong to be contained by a seal made for a ten year old)

"That's a long story," She says, leaning back on the wall. (Though still swaddled in blankets)

"We have time,"

She sighs, finally unraveling herself from her mess of blankets. She gets off the bed, (Reborn watching curiously) walking over to her closet. She opens a box at the top of, and sorts through its contents for a few moments. When she finds what she's looking for, she pulls it out, returning the box to its original position.

In her hands is a photograph. A young looking Tsuna, her hair still short and gravity defying, is being bench pressed by a blonde boy. She looks happy, but the tint of pink on her cheeks shows her embarrassment. Besides the two, another young tan man, with tattoos is bench pressing a blue haired boy. His eyes are closed but he seems annoyed. A red yo-yo lays on the grass by them, and the pale hands of the person taking the photo can be seen at the edges of it.

"Yeah, my life was a mess when I was thirteen."

**A/N: Eyyo Nana has finally met Reborn. This story is really a bunch of random ideas I had. Original plot Ietsuna being reincarnated, and Nana divorcing Iemitsu at the very beginning of the story. I still have some of the old drafts if anyone wants to see them. Beware,next chapter might be entirely flashback. I dont know yet It hasnt been written. lol also someone needs to stop me from posting at 11:30 at night every time i finish a chapter.**

**Review Time!:**

**Bochord of Leaspell: Thanks for the suggestions. 10027 is actually a really interesting pair, so even if they dont end up being together You'll definitely see them interact a lot more.**

**Guest: Nana and Tsuyoshi was definitely my original thought, but with all these ideas floating around in my head, who knows what will become canon**

**dab-of-paint: It's like ur in my head. Half the ideas you throw around are some that I have. Nana is definetly getting guardians, though not a full set. As for becoming the Sky Arcobaleno, we'll just have to see (lmao we really will because none of that will be set in stone until the future arc). Fon and Nana is definitely a pair I didn't see coming. But thinking about how I would write their interactions has my mind really thinking. Also I based Tsuna's grieving after how I grieved my grandma. Sadness, a few days to mope, hollow anger, and then acceptance. Except Tsuna won't have that period of moping, because Reborn is here, so the blow up because of that will be delicious.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tsuna sat by her desk, tugging at pieces of her short hair. It was August, her month off from school, and she was determined to do _something _about the fact that she still hadn't seen or heard from her brother in three years. Even if she had to sneak to Italy for the month, it would be worth it if she could just hear his voice._

_Her hands flew across the keyboard, accessing her offshore accounts. She had already paid for her flight, which left at five in the morning, and she had the hotel booked for an entire month. _

_Ever since she had hit the jackpot with the Calabria Mob, she had been extorting all of the Mobs that they had had under their control. She threatened their families, threatened to bring the information she had against them to the police, threatened to expose their promiscuous ways to their mafia wives, and let _her _deal with them. All for cash._

_So Arancia was a well known and hated name among Mafia families, but only low ranked, bottom rung ones. (This would be the month that changed)_

_"Mama," She called from her room, hopping off her laptop, "did you call the Taxi," she could distantly hear her mother laughing._

_"Of course I did. I'll be dropping you off at the airport, so make sure you have everything."_

_Tsuna nodded, even though her mother couldn't see her. She had told her mother that she had gotten into a sleep away camp for the summer. One in Italy, and she had gotten in on a coding scholarship. She had even made a fake website for her mother to visit and register her. (She had a feeling her mother knew what she was up to, but her mother never said anything)_

_She shoved her laptop into her carry on, practically flying down the stairs. She fell in a heap on the floor, her body curled around her carry on (her laptop) protectively._

_"Clumsy as ever, Tsu-chan," Her mother remarked. Tsuna smiled, dusting herself off. Her mother laughed, helping her up._

_"Mama, is the taxi here," Tsuna asked eagerly. Nana opened her mouth to reply, but an impatient honk interrupted her. _

_"I think that's us," She said giggling, and Tsuna grinned. She was one step closer to seeing Yoshi!_

_"Let's go!"_

* * *

_Tsuna stepped off the plane, stretching. She was in Italy now! She was pretty good for a self taught thirteen year old (she would be fourteen in October, so she wasn't sure how much it counted)._

_Her hotel was close to the airport, allowing her easy access to an escape if need be. But she hopefully wouldn't need it. _

_She had been practicing Mixed Martial Arts with her official teacher. Plus Kyoya sparred with her every now and then, and her mother even taught her how to use a bo staff (though she wasn't very good). So she was hopefully prepared for whatever the trip would throw at her. (She wasn't)_

* * *

_She spent the first few days in and out of the hotel, sight seeing while outside, checking cameras for sightings of her brother in the hotel. It took her six and a half days for her to get a hit. Her brother had been spotted in Verona. _

_She had her new destination._

* * *

_Tsuna woke up, tied to a chair. She probably shouldn't have made it a habit of buying whatever she saw, no matter how expensive. She also shouldn't have been treating this like a vacation when she knew the actual mob owned that section Italy. A mob that worked on ransom and child trafficking. They were going to post a ransom note, and if no one saw it, she would be _sold. _Like an _object.

_She may have felt like a new person because of her newfound power within the mafia, but she was still making the same careless mistakes. Moving without thinking, or thinking without moving. _

_She looked around her new prison. She could see movement from outside the room she was in, and as her eyes adjusted, she realized she wasn't the only person in the room. There were four people with her, all male. Two bluenettes one with glasses and one without, a blonde, and a black haired boy with tattoos on his face. One of the bluenettes has his hair in a updo, and somehow got it to resemble a pineapple._

_They obviously had more power than she did, as they were chained to the wall instead of just, tied to a chair. But as she assessed them, they were more well preserved than she was. Their clothes looked pristine, while hers were ruffled and dirty from the fight she had put up._

_She figured they must have been from a wealthy famiglia, one that this one couldn't afford to piss off. _

_She struggled against her bindings, glaring at the ropes. Why couldn't they have left her untied. Or at least left one of the boys awake, for company if nothing else._

_But they had done none of those things, and she was left the bemoan her current situation. _

_There were three options on which family this could be. The Bovinos (she struck that thought as soon as it popped into her head. They weren't in the habit of kidnapping kids anymore. Not since the heir had been born.) The Costra, or the Grinza. But she had been picked up close to the Costra's territory, so it was probably them. _

_She tried scooting her chair over to the other captives, but only succeeded on knocking her chair over (which was very painful). Which turned out to be a good thing, as it woke up one of her cellmates. One of the blue haired boys woke up, his eyes immediately darting to her and her fallen chair. _

_He silently turns, managing to not let the chains rattle. He pokes the other blue haired boy (who she dubbed Pineapple) to rouse him. The other boy's eyes dart open, and there is a single moment of panic before calm settles. His heterochromatic eyes scan the room, and he smirks. He signals with his eyes for the other one (who she dubbed glasses in her head) to wake the others up. Glasses proceeds to wake up the black haired guy, then finally, the blonde._

_She watched the move as a well oiled machine, no words needed between them, (jealousy sparked in her heart. She had only ever had that with two people. Kyoya, and Ieyoshi. And neither of them were with her)_

_Suddenly, claws burst out from the walls, tearing their chains to shreds. She looks at them in alarm, only for them to disappear. There was no denying it was real. She could see the destroyed chains on the floor. But whatever it was was at the command of the boys._

_Seeing as the boys were free, she gestured to her own bonds. Glasses was the only one who noticed her, and he caught Pineapple's attention, pointing at her. _

_The started muttering in Italian, and she could only understand half the conversation. Something about being foreign, and useless. Maybe they thought she didn't understand Italian because she looked Asian. (Her mother told her once that looking small was a blessing and a curse. She understood that completely now)_

_"Pineapple," She said in slow Italian,"Please free me,"_

_Pineapple's eyes snapped towards her, as did everyone else's. He looked angry at the nickname. "My hair doesn't look like a pineapple," He grumbled, getting riled up. _

_The others looked at her distrustfully, but she only shrugged._

_"What's the harm in freeing me. Allied are always good yeah?" Her grammar was off, but she couldn't really find what was wrong with it. So she just stared at the boys hopefully. _

_Suddenly, a knife was flying at her. She flinched, readying herself for pain that never came. Instead, once the knife reaches arms length, it slowed to a near halt, redirecting itself to her ropes instead if her face. _

_The moment she is freed, she stretches. Her skin seems to have a few rope burns, but she looks no worse for wear overall. Tsuna, dusted herself off. She looked at the four people in front of her. _

_"Before we espace I think introductions are needed,"_

_They looked at her, obviously suspicious._

_"Unless you want me to call you, Glasses, Pineapple, Blondie, and Pete," _

_The first three all looked annoyed and offended by the nicknames, but the black haired boy just looked confused. "Why Pete?"_

_She shrugged. "You just look like a Pete. That's a common name here right? Or am I mistaking this for America again,"_

_They give her a look, (she doesn't know how to interpret it. Its either annoyance or disbelief) so she stops._

_Tsuna sighs, "Alright, since no one wants to share, we'll break out first. Let's try and be stealthy"_

_This seemed to be something they could all agree on. They looked towards Pineapple expectantly, and he produced a hellish abomination to pry the doors of its hinges. (Belatedly, Tsuna wondered if any of them knew what stealthy meant)_

_"We can all fight, right?"_

_Pete nods, Pineapple points to the hellish abomination he summoned, and Blondie grins. Glasses shakes his head._

_"They took our weapons."_

_She nods, "So that's our first order of business." She pauses, listening as she hears footsteps approaching. "Our second, is to get the fuck out."_

_She grins._

* * *

_They had been running for about two hours, searching for their weapons. Pineapple was starting to run out of steam, and Glasses needed his weapons to be of any use. So at the moment most useful of the five were Pete, Blondie, and her, surprisingly enough._

_Her moves were sloppy and uncoordinated, but the got the job done. And her intuition had helped her dodge life threatening attacks. So she was actually doing pretty well in the fighting department. (Though she knew she was nothing compared to Blondie and Pete, both of whom were absolute beasts on the battlefield.)_

_She busted open a door to another room, bracing herself for the oncoming fight, only to find it devoid of life. What she did find, however, was a stash of weapons. A cabinet that seemed to have been filled with guns, had been raided. Leaving no guns. There was a trident lying on the floor, along with a pair of large red yo-yos, on a desk was a mace like objects with snakes on it, and there were a few denture containers lying around. And on the floor by her feet, were two pink Tessen. (She stared at them with curiosity. Her intuition said to take it, but she had never wielded one before)_

_She watched as all the teens began picking up their weapons,(with blondie grabbing the dentures of all things. What was he gonna do _bite them to death?)

_Pineapple was leaning on his trident, and Glasses had the yo-yos in his hands. Pete had the strange, large snake mace in his hands. It seemed like everyone had unconventional weapons._

_"We ready to break out?"_

_They nodded. (Pretended not to hear the ominous Kufuing coming from Pineapple)_

_"Let's blow this joint,"_

_Just as she said that, she felt something cold press against the back of her head. Panic flared, (as did something else) and she spun on her heel,moving faster then she had ever moved in her entire life._

_The tessen in her hand swung in an arc, the gun falling from the man's hand. He grasped his throat as a crimson liquid came pouring out of it. He collapsed to the ground, and Blondie runs up to her._

_"Nice one, byon" He says, patting her on the back before running out to the hallway. The others give her a nod, acknowledgement of a job well done._

_Tsuna feels sick._

* * *

_They made it out of the underground holding cells without much more of a fight (although the entire time Tsuna was fighting to keep her lunch in)._

_"This is still Costra family Territory, right?" Tsuna asked._

_Pete rolled his eyes. "Be more specific short stuff. Costra owns everything from Genoa to Venice."_

_Tsuna's eye twitched. She wasn't even that short. "Stop calling me short!"_

_Pineapple started laughing, (his creepy kufufus getting on her last nerves) giving her a look that said _how does it feel to be on the other end.

_Tsuna sighed. "Can we exchange names now? I'll stop calling you pineapple," putting on her most convincing voice. _

_His red eye twitched, and she hoped she had convinced him. _

_He put on a charming smile, (one that she did not trust at all) and spoke. "I don't think we will. After all what need do we have to travel with you any longer."_

_The initial irritation gave way to desperation. (She didn't want to be alone. She was just kidnapped, committed murder, and was stranded in the middle of nowhere. She wouldn't _survive _being alone.)_

_Her mouth was moving before she could even think about what she was saying._

_"Please escort me back to my hotel in Venice!" She requested, practically shouting. The four boys besides her blinked in surprise at the request._

_"Why should we-" she cut him off before he could finish._

_"I can pay luxuriously. Like in the hundred thousands per person." When she realized this wouldn't cut it, she continued. "And if you stick with me, we can get revenge on the Costra family."_

_This one had their attention. "What can a child sickened by murder do to get revenge on a family like that?" Pineapple asked._

_Tsuna regained some of her wits, "How about we introduce ourselves and you'll find out."_

_Pineapple rolled his eyes. "Mukuro Rokudo,"_

_Blondie went next, "Ken Joshima, byon"_

_Glasses, "Chikusa Kakimoto,"_

_Pete, "Lancia,"_

_Tsuna smirked. "Arancia,"_

_That was the start of a beautiful yet fleeting friendship_

* * *

_"Why did you stop in front of that car?" Tsuna asked Ken. (She knew she wouldn't like the answer, but she was asking anyway,)_

_"I'm tired." He groaned, "We've been walking for days and we still haven't made it out of this forest-"_

_"And whose fault is that?" Came a quiet remark from Chikusa._

_"Shut up Kaki-pi,"_

_"You were the one who said you could use your Animal Channel to lead us to the nearest city, Ken,"_

_"Shut up short stack. No one was talking to you byon,"_

_Her eye twitched, "I'm the one who started the conversation!" (Her Italian had never been better. She almost sounded like a native,)_

_"Does anyone actually know how to hotwire a car though?" Lancia's question silenced the three of them._

_Tsuna blinked. "In theory," she said slowly, "if I did, do any of you actually know how to drive?"_

_All eyes snapped at Mukuro, who had been suspiciously quiet._

_"Mayhaps."_

* * *

_They had been driving for two day, taking back roads and speeding through the night to avoid being caught by the Costra famiglia._

_"Are we even going in the right direction?"_

_"... Kufufufufu"_

_"MUKURO IF YOU DON'T TURN THE FUCKING CAR AROUND"_

_And that's how Mukuro lost his driving privileges._

* * *

_They had been driving aimlessly for a week and a half when she felt it. _

_Tsuna knew it was coming. She had everything prepared for it in the hotel. But she wasn't in the hotel. She was in the middle of nowhere with four people she met after being kidnapped. A cramp caused her to curl in on herself. It was only a matter of time before the blood started._

_"We're stopping at a convenience store," she said._

_Lancia raised an eyebrow, "Don't we need to stay away from cameras until you can get to a computer."_

_"I need Ibuprofen and pads, and I will murder anyone who gets in my way,"_

_"Alrighty then, convenience store it is."_

* * *

_"How old is everyone?" Tsuna asked, one day,bored out of her mind. Mukuro just glared, (because obviously he thought that small talk was above him) and stayed silent. _

_"Seventeen," Lancia said, not taking his eyes off the road._

_"Fourteen," Answered Ken, (she had hoped she was older than him, just to rub it in his face. But it seemed fate had turned against her.)_

_"Thirteen," Answered Chikusa quietly._

_"Fourteen," Mukuro grumbled._

_"When's your birthday, Chikusa?" She asked curiously._

_"October 26,"_

_"Ha!" She screamed in victory. "I'm older than at least one of you!"_

_Mukuro gave her a look. "How old are you?"_

_"Thirteen. I turn fourteen October 14"_

* * *

_"_Do any of you know Japanese?" _She asks one night, when the humid air keeps all of them up. (She had asked in Japanese of course.)_

_Surprisingly enough (or unsurprisingly, all things considered) it was Mukuro who answered her. _"One must know as many languages as possible if they wish to destroy the mafia,"

* * *

_She hadn't thought much about the comment then, but they were two cities away from Verona when she realized that he was serious about his plans to destroy the mafia._

_He had told her about his plans one night, (there had been no stars out, and everyone else had been out cold. It had been no one but them and the infinite darkness) and they had argued. It hadn't been their first argument, but in the end, it would be the one that mattered the most._

_"_You want to mind control Lancia? After everything he's done for us?" _She asked, staying in Japanese just in case someone woke up._

_"In the end he is just one of my many pawns in my plans to destroy the mafia." (This was a lie and she knew it. She was how he looked at the older boy. He stares at Lancia like he was an older brother)_

_"_You can't just do that!"

_"_The mafia needs to be purged. As does the world. I will do what needs to be done to ensure my goals_" _

_"_You can't just become judge, jury and executioner if your just going to decide that everyone dies in the end_,"_

_"Besides, didn't Lancia's family adopt you, Ken, and Chikusa. Doesn't that show the mafia isn't that bad?"_

_"_Believe me, _Arancia_, the Verdic famiglia is happier without us. If they cared, someone would have been sent to find us. But look, the mafia has sent nothing to save their prodigy children,"

_She winced when he called her Arancia, once again reminded by the distance she had put between her and her civilian self. _

"If I tell you the real reason why I'm in the middle of buttfuck Italy, will you listen?"

_He raised an eyebrow at that, thinking. (She had refused to tell them what she was doing in Italy, which had created a divide during the early days of the journey. Trying to get anything out of her was like pulling teeth.) He nodded, his red and blue eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. (That could have been him making an illusion. It was much too dark for her to read the Kanji in his eye) _

_"_My brother got dragged into the mafia when we were ten_." She starts, he opens his mouth to interrupt (to say _see, the mafia is nothing but evil.)_, but she held up a hand to stop him. "_My father had brought his boss home to scout him. I hadn't known back then, but after they visited I was never the same. I used to want to be a tightrope dancer, to do amazing tricks while balancing on just a thin string. But after that, I could barely walk in a straight line, let alone balance. I came out here to try and see my brother again. Because I miss him. He's out here in Italy doing reprehensible things, like murder and weapons trafficking, but I still miss him. He's still family. He's still my twin brother. I want to take him, and steal him. Bring him back to Japan where the mafia will never be able to hurt him."

_"_What's the point_?"_

_"_The point is, you don't have to 'purge' the mafia. You don't have to stay in the mafia at all. This crusade you're on, will end up with you in prison, and the mafia continuing to thrive. You don't have to stoop to mafia levels, destroying and betraying people you care about, for your end goal_." She paused, to emphasize her point. "_Just fucking leave. If there is nothing there for you, then why antagonize yourself over something too big for any one man to accomplish. Your an illusionist. You can take your friends and just fucking vanish._"_

_He pondered the thought, (because apparently the great and mighty Mukuro had never thought about simply running away,) before he turned over in the car seat. "I'm going to sleep," He says, switching back to Italian._

_"Good night," She doesn't get a reply._

_(She doesn't mind that much)_

* * *

_It was August 23 when they arrived in Venice. She had been kidnapped on the eighth, which meant she had been checked out for fifteen days. Which was a lot. But she was lucky that they hadn't taken her room key. She lead the boys up to her hotel room, checking in for what would probably be the last time. (Because it would take hell freezing over to get her out of her comfortable, air conditioned room now that she was back.)_

_After a two hour shower, (because God she missed running, hot water) she got dressed in her pjs and readied herself for work. _

_"Mukuro," She said lazily, "before you go into the shower, have a combat tentacle pass me my laptop,"_

_Her laptop was placed gently in front of her by an oozing, tentacle. She twitched as its slime got all over her precious computer. _

_"And my mouse," She yelled._

_Her mouse came flying at high speeds towards her face._

_"Hey!"_

_"Kufufufu"_

_He slipped into the bathroom before she could retaliate. But it was fine, she had work to do. She could always get back at him after she was done. She opened her laptop, (rejoicing when she saw the bright white start up screen.) typing in her password._

_It's time for the Costra Famiglia to get their just deserts. _

* * *

_Nothing about what she did was simple. She sent out seemingly simple, sending out a Malware script that would give her access to the admin rights of all computers on the servers in all Costra branches. (It had taken her forever to modify her base script to do that) Then she had sent out another, more inconspicuous script to gather any and all information put into bank accounts. (Fiscal codes, bank passwords, Swedish oversea accounts numbers. You name it, she had access) _

_Finally she had sent an automatic code to run. One that would drain their accounts into one of her many overseas accounts. Once the accounts were drained, that was when the real fun began. She would permanently Dos them. They wouldn't be able to salvage anything on the computers, let alone access their other accounts. (There would be no way to find out her IP address without their computers)_

_But she wasn't done there. _

_The Costra were known for their highly illegal weapon trafficking. But they were also selling drugs. Which was illegal by mafia standards too, (because doping up a flame active person was a recipe for disaster, it had been banned. The Vindice enforced this rule with an iron fist) which meant that even if the Costra __were able to __bounce back from the financial deficit that she placed them in, when she snitched, then all members would be sent to vendicare or killed. (It scared her how gleeful she was, but she tried to soothe her already deteriorating morals with the assurance that it was worth it, that they deserved it.)_

_She made sure that the script carrying her signature, was immaculate. She wasn't normally very flashy as Arancia. But she would make an exception for this one case. _

_When the script to permanently DOS ran, the script with her signature would turn the display background into an cherry tree with orange petals instead of pink ones. The falling petals would spell out Arancia._

* * *

_Sometime after she had thoroughly crushed the Costra under her heel, she and the boys went sightseeing and ended up buying a polaroid. One of the fancy ones that print the picture out immediately._

_"I bet three hundred Euros that I can bench press Arancia more times than you can Chikusa, byon" Lancia, ever riled up by a challenge, ran straight to Chikusa to pick him up._

_Chikusa immediately took out his porcupine yo-yo, doing tricks. (Somehow that was more intimidating than him just standing there. Especially since everyone there knew exactly how Effective those things could be.) Lancia immediately reconsidered, though no one blamed him. He targeted Mukuro next, who was trying to figure out if he could make his illusions invisible to the naked eye, but captured by Polaroids. (because he was nothing if not Extra, and wanted to make the ghost effect)_

_Mukuro had no clue what was coming for him. _

_Lancia picked him up in one swift motion, causing him to drop the camera. _

_Tsuna giggled, only mildly embarrassed, as Ken picked her up and began bench pressing her. _

_Lancia immediately began doing the same to Mukuro, who had closed his eyes in annoyance, (though Tsuna could see him fighting off a smile. That proud bastard)_

_Chikusa put down his yo-yos, everyone else to caught in the moment to notice, and picked up the camera. He looked for a good shot, before snapping the picture. (He realized he rather liked photography. It would be a nice past time in between murder)_

* * *

_It was time to go._

_"You guys can come with me you know," She said, teary eyed, (though she would never admit it) "I'm sure Mama wouldn't mind some extra guests, and we're all rich enough to buy the entire town I live in, so I'm sure you would be able to afford a house. You guys could be civilian." (Normal, was the word that went unsaid)_

_The offer hung in the air, appreciated, but the boys knew that they wouldn't be able to accept. (Tsuna knew too, but that didn't make it any harder to accept)_

_She saw the answer in their eyes, and handed Mukuro her Tessen. In his eyes were a question. _

_"I'd say return them to me next time you see me, but we both know that won't be for a long time. A long enough time for me to need bigger ones," She ignored Ken's snort at the idea of her getting any bigger, and continued talking. "So keep them as momentos. Your own souvenir from Venice."_

_She waved at them, grabbing her luggage and heading to her deck._

_(When her back was turned, they waved back)_

* * *

_When Tsuna arrived home, she was both happier and sadder, Nana noted. But she also noticed the changed air around her daughter._

_Whatever she had been doing in Italy, it changed her, but Nana could tell it was for the better._

_"Mama, what do you know about Papa's job in Italy?" Tsuna asked her over dinner that night._

_Change for the better indeed._

**A/N: This is the long one alright. Bumped the word count from 7k to 11k. Really enjoyed writing this. Next chapter we finally get into canon territory.**

**Review Response:**

**Foxchick1: You were really close! It was Mukuro being uses like a weight not chikusa**

**deathgeonous: Thanks for giving it a shot! I hope you enjoy it!**

**dab-of-paint: Thank you so much for reviewing! Its always so much of a treat to read your reviews. I hope this answers your questions about the deceased Costra family. Characterizing Kyoya in love is gonna be pain, but I'll do it unless someone actually manages to usurp Kyoya as the most voted for ship. Also I figured I would show Reborn's attitude for people he can't categorize as friend or foe. Nana is the mother of his charge, who is firmly in the zone of student/ally section. So theoretically she should be friend. But she was also Yakuza and hates his guts. Which makes her much closer to foe. But he can't kill her because Iemitsu would kill **_**him.**_ **(Or at least try to). Plus the fact that her flames are trying to court his is getting on his nerves (especially since its working). I figured a fem Tsuna would need to have a lot more BAMF female characters because well, as a female I would not want a sausage fest to be my guardians. So you'll be seeing a lot more female BAMF characters as time goes on. (Shame on you Amano)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I hate the Daily Life arc I hate the daily life arc I hate the daily life-**

So it seemed Tsuna had a mist, (he would find the brat eventually. Even though Ietsuna had omitted names, she had shown him a picture. That would be more than enough) though the connection was probably weak. It was better than Reborn having to force a bond, like he was going to do with her storm. (Tsuna would need a full set if she wanted to be anything but a broodmare. If Octavia had a rough time, Tsuna would have it even worse, given the circumstances)

"Go to sleep, Tsuna. We have school tomorrow."

She gave him a questioning look. "We?"

"I have to watch my student during school hours," (He has to watch how she reacts to Gokudera.)

She opened her mouth to question him, but Leon started glowing dangerously.

"Alright, sleep it is."

* * *

Ietsuna finds it strange, walking to school with someone. Even if that someone is a very strange baby, (_not-baby_, her intuition corrected forcefully. But if he wasn't a baby than what was he?) and even if her morning walk had become a morning jog. (Because according to Reborn she was going too slow)

The normally fifteen minute walk to her school became an eight minute trip. Which was a good thing, because that meant for the first time in a long time, she was on time.

So she was able to walk into the school yard, with ten minutes to spare before class. Which meant she actually got to be in on the gossip as it happened. (And it seemed like something was happening at that exact moment, judging from the large crowd gathered in front of the entrance)

"Kyoko be my girlfriend!" Shouted a boy.

Many boys had asked the same question, many boys had been gently let down. There was never this big of a crowd. (It was never this big of a deal)

Tsuna made sure her jacket was visible as she went through the crowd. (Being apart of the Disciplinary Committee had its perks. Crowds part the moment they notice you)

"Mochida-senpai this is so sudden, I'm not sure" She watched as Kyoko tried to politely let him down without embarrassing him in front of everyone, but Mochida was leaning in closer and closer with every word she said. She looked so uncomfortable it hurt, but it seemed no one else noticed.

Tsuna practically pushed through the rest of the crowd. "Mochida, please step away from Kyoko," Tsuna said loudly. (She was impressed that she had managed to keep her voice sounding polite, especially when she saw how relieved Kyoko looked when she had spoken up)

Mochida turned, going to face the person who had been so bold as to tell him to stop. He recoiled when he saw the Disciplinary Jacket, but smiled once he realized who was in it.

"Why should I?" He asked, taking a step closer to Kyoko. (Everyone in the crowd who knew what was good for them took a step back. Tsuna was not on a first name basis with Hibari for nothing.)

Tsuna's eye twitched as she watched him do this, (as she watched Kyoko shrink back a bit) and she took a step forward.

"Because you're making her uncomfortable Mochida-senpai. But I should remind," she tugged on her jacket, as though to remind him of where she stood in the school hierarchy, "I don't have to explain myself to you,"

Mochida blinked, scowling. "Well Kyoko hasn't said anything, so I don't think I'm wrong here. Besides _Dame-Tsuna_, just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean you can use the Disciplinary Committee to make sure no one can ask her out."

Her entire body froze.

What? (For a moment she was ten again. Her brother was in Italy and she was by herself in elementary school, everyone asking _what happened to Ieyoshi? Why can't you walk in a straight line? Why are you suddenly so stupid. Everyone staring and saying Dame-Tsuna was only using her brother to appear smart and now that he's gone-_)

Her nails digging into her fists snapped her out of her own revere. She ignored the burning stare of her tutor (who had conveniently made his escape the moment she had decided to get involved) and the wary stares of her fearful classmates. (She ignored Kyoko's worried stare as well) Her focus locked onto Mochida. (whose unrepentant gaze only caused her blood to boil even more)

"Mochida, I don't think you understand how things work." She said, her voice sickly sweet, (but her eyes telling a story of its own. One full of open wounds and anger. So much anger.) "I understand if you think we're still in Elementary, because even back then you were always so slow."

She lets out a menacing giggle, taking a step forward and grabbing his arm. "You were even slower than me. But let me enlighten you." She yanks Mochida with a display of force, causing the unprepared Kendo captain to stumble forwards towards her and away from Kyoko. "Here in Nanimori Middle, the Disciplinary Committee rules. We don't give a shit, if we think you're breaking the rules, you obey, or you learn the hard way. Whether it be Kyoya, or me or someone else, you will learn the hard way. And not a single teacher will step in."

Mochida pulls his arm away from her, and she lets it go. "So are you going to obey, or do you want to find out exactly why Kyoya put me in charge." Mochida shakes his head (appropriately terrified) and she sneers at him. She gently grabs Kyoko's hand, and turns to the crowd.

"Scram before Kyoya comes," She says, and only then do the crowd of onlookers (and a fearful Mochida) scatter, leaving only Kyoko and her in the front grounds. Tsuna just stands in place, her trembling grip on Kyoko's hand betraying her real feelings.

The silence seemed to stretch in the moments after the crowd dispersed, but Kyoko breaks it first. "Thank you Tsuna-chan," She mumbled, and Tsuna finally lets go of her hand.

"I- there's no need to thank me. We're friends, we stick up for each other."

Kyoko shakes her head, smiling. "No, I mean it. I felt really trapped and you just waltzed in, with no fear whatsoever. I really owe you one."

(As the words leave Kyoko's mouth, Tsuna's intuition screams that her friend is now in imminent, Reborn related danger. Tsuna can't help but feel even more terrible.)

There are a million things Tsuna wants to say in that moment, but instead she sighs, looking at the clock. "Class starts in a few minutes."

Kyoko nods. "Let's go,"

* * *

Reborn had to admit, watching his new student verbally demolish the boy had been refreshing. He had at first been tempted to shoot her with the dying will bullet, and have her physically demolish him without the inhibitor that the seal has on her, but it was so much more fun to watch her do it without violence. (While the Chaos would have been beautiful, there is also beauty to be had in verbal lashings)

While she had some weak points, (she had gotten emotional fast, specifically when they used the name Dame-Tsuna. She would need to have a tighter control of her emotions as a Mafia Boss) she still managed to reaffirm her power to someone who had forgotten her place. It was useful training.

It also gave Kyoko a nice (albeit regular) debt to her. And from the looks of Kyoko, she seemed to take that very seriously. (Seriously enough to follow the girl into the underworld, from the looks of it. That was nice. It was always nice when his students were actually useful.)

* * *

"Class, we have a new transfer student" The teacher said, beginning class off.

Tsuna was too emotionally drained to care, and she could see Kyoko was much of the same. (though she hid it much better) Hana was the only one of the three paying any attention. (Although from the concerned looks she kept shooting the other two, it was unlikely that that would continue for long)

A silver haired teen walked in, his uniform was barely on, his ears were pierced, and from the smell of him he was a smoker. He had startling green eyes, and all in all he would have been handsome if he wasn't dressed like a delinquent.

"I'll introduce the transfer student." The teacher said, gesturing to the foreigner. "He was studying abroad in Italy and transferred back here. His name is Gokudera Hayato-kun."

Gokudera stepped forward, and Tsuna suddenly noticed that he was glaring at her. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. (And she was half tempted to glare back, but that required _energy_, which to be frank, she was running quite low on). And she was sure that this was somehow related to Reborn (which was probably why he hadn't reappeared yet. She could still feel him watching her though.)

He stalked forward, heading for his seat, which happened to be only four behind Tsuna. As he passed her seat, he kicked it, (and at that exact moment, everyone who had been looking at him with interest, were now giving him looks of worry) this motivated Tsuna to actually turn and glare at the boy.

A couple of students caught in the crosshairs between the two shrunk back, but Gokudera himself didn't seem very phased. _Oh she was gonna fight this boy so hard_

* * *

**#Girls-only**

**Scintilla: +Arancia +Soleggiato **is anyone gonna tell me what happened this morning

**Scintilla: **or am i actually gonna have to go to the rumor mill

**Soleggiato: **dudes are dicks

**Scintilla: **yet yall call me childish when i call them monkeys

**Soleggiato: **hana this is the only time ill say it but

**Soleggiato: **ur absolutely right about them being monkeys

**Scintilla: +Arancia **I see u checking ur phone

**Scintilla: **answer bitch

**Arancia: **no

**Arancia: **im too busy trying to figure out when to fight the new kid

**Arancia: **because being hot does not excuse u from being an ass

**Scintilla: **lol i dont see u complaining when Hibari does it

**Arancia: **hes different and u kno it

**Scintilla: **then u say im lying when i say you guys are dating smh

**Arancia: **but if I say that about u and Ryohei Im wrong right?

**Soleggiato: **can we not talk about my big brother in the chat

**Arancia: **thats fair

* * *

Other than the glaring transfer student, classes went on without incident. Tsuna still hadn't gotten the chance to fully fill in Hana about everything, but she was only waiting for lunch to spill the details. Which was the next class.

"Sawada-san are you even paying attention?" Nezu said. The most hated teacher in the school, the only one bold enough to pick on a D.C. member.

"Yes," She answered, standing up.

"Then answer the question on the board,"

She read the question on the SmartBoard, quickly glanced at everyone's open textbooks, and gave her answer.

"There are twenty amino acids in foods that contain protein," She answered, sitting back down.

Nezu glared, (adding him to the list of people glaring at her) and gritted his teeth in anger.

"That is correct," He mumbled. She really wasn't sure what he expected.

* * *

Nezu didn't bother her after that, and lunch came quickly.

"So? Are you guys ever going to explain what happened before class this morning?" Hana asked, (Tsuna had forgotten how stubborn she could be) taking a bite of _Tsuna's_ bento.

Tsuna pulled her bento back possessively, and Hana pouted. "Come on, your mom's cooking is the best."

Tsuna just gave her a playful glare. "You only get one. Its either my lunch, or the full story."

Hana sucked her teeth, grabbing her own bento box. "Fine," She grumbles. "You better tell me. I'll accept nothing less than the truth."

Tsuna sighs, looking miserable at the thought of recounting what happened that morning.

"Long story short, Mochida asked Kyoko out in a really uncomfortable way, I stepped in to stop him. Then he called me Dame-Tsuna and I kinda threatened him in front of everyone," She omitted the part about him mentioning her crush on Kyoko (because she was praying that Kyoko had forgotten about that).

Hana blinked. "He called you what?" She demanded, getting ready to stand up. "I should go over and give him a piece of my mind." She said threateningly.

(Tsuna was not in the mood to reminisce about elementary school, but the way Hana had been acting reminded her of it. Back when Hana was trying to fight the rumors by herself. Before Kyoya got involved)

Kyoko put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Tsuna already did," She says comfortingly. It only takes a moment for her tone to change. "Though the transfer student still hasn't" She said slyly.

Tsuna is absolutely miffed by this. "Nope. That boy is mine."

Hana shoots Tsuna a shit eating grin that Tsuna tries to shut down immediately. "Nope not like that. Bad boys are not my type," She says quickly, shaking her head and moving her hands in an 'X' motion. "Nuh uh. No way," She says.

The other two nodded, and Hana (thankfully) drops the subject. Tsuna just shudders in disgust at the thought.

* * *

"You want us to walk you home?" Hana asks. It had been the end of the day, and nothing had been planned.

Tsuna begins to nod, but then her intuition pings, and she looks up into the trees, finally able to spot Reborn.

"Nah. You guys head off without me," She answers instead, waving them off. The two girls wave, and dutifully begin the trek to their respective homes.

Reborn stays in the trees however, even after the girls are out of sight. Tsuna looks at him confused.

(tURN ArOUnD)

An arm grabs her left shoulder as her intuition blares its warning. (Once again just a little too late)

She looks over her shoulder to see Gokudera Hayato, the transfer student that she's been wanting to fight all day, with a cigarette in his mouth, still glaring at her.

Huh. She didn't think the fight would come to her.

"You aren't fit to become Vongola Decimo," He spat, his glare becoming even more harsh. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I know, I wouldn't have chosen myself if I had been given the choice. But that's not up to me," She uses her right hand to pry his hand off of her shoulder, and turns to face him fully, the smile falling off her face. "It's also not up to you. What do you want?" She says dryly.

Gokudera recoils slightly at this, but his glare intensifies. "If I kill you, then I'll be in line to become heir,"

She blinks in surprise. (That didn't sound right, but she was itching to punch this kid in the face, so she wasn't going to correct him until after they fought)

"So you want to fight 'to the death or whatever'" She said, putting air quotes around to the death.

"Tch. Take this more seriously" He replies grumpily. She just rolls her eyes.

And she had been complaining about being tired earlier. Nothing like rage you wake you up.

"So you don't want to fight?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She took off her D.C. jacket and tossed it to the side.

The silvernette shook his head. "No," He said, reaching into his uniform to pull out his weapon, "We'll fight now. And I will become Vongola Decimo!" He declared, pulling out Sticks of lit Dynamite.

"HIEE, that's real dynamite," She squeaks in surprise, ducking as he throws it in her direction. "How the hell did you get that in here without anyone noticing?!"

He didn't reply, instead tossing more lit bombs at her. "Shit," She mumbled, racing out the way as explosions rock the place where she had been standing.

She tried to move in to at least get in a good hit, but another set of dynamite came at her face. She cursed, (because how the hell was he lighting them so fast? What manner of black magic?) backpedaling. It seemed he was a mid-range to long range fire. If she wanted a chance at winning, she needed to move in. She eeped as another set of dynamite came at her, the explosion being close enough for her to feel its heat.

Tsuna backed up a bit, before rushing at Gokudera. He tried throwing another stick, but she slapped it out the air away from her. She was finally close enough to deck him when she heard him shout, "Triple Bomb," and everything went wrong.

Gokudera's luck seemed to run out. Whatever force of nature allowed him to light all of his dynamites as fast as he did backfired on him. Tsuna watched as his face filled with despair as he dropped every last one of his dynamite sticks.

And they were all lit.

Tsuna realized that they could both very well die at that exact moment. Gokudera closed his eyes, seemingly accepting it. But Tsuna, Tsuna did not want to die. And did not want to let Gokudera die.

From somewhere in the trees, Reborn smirked.

"Act as if your life depends on it." He said quietly, shooting her with the gun.

It was almost as if time seemed to slow. Tsuna launched herself at least twenty feet into the air, spinning rapidly. All of her clothing (barring her bra and panties, thank you Reborn) shredded off of her as something seemed to click in place in her chest, a missing warmth took over her entire body.

"REBORN! Put out the dynamite with my dying will!" She screeched.

And that's the last thing Tsuna remembers until she wakes up, in her underwear, straddling Gokudera, whose face is red.

She scrambles off him, painfully aware that she was half naked. She runs over to her thankfully unblemished jacket, throwing it over herself to give an illusion of modesty. When she turns to look at Gokudera, who's looking at her with stars in his eyes, she trips over a stick of unlit dynamite.

"Juudaime!" He shouts, getting up (though his face still a staunch red) to help her.

She looks at him mistrustful, but that doesn't get rid of the adoring look in his eyes. He takes it upon himself to explain.

"I made a mistake! It is you who is fit to become Juudaime! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, ask whatever you want of me!" He said determined, staring at her like a puppy.

"Huh?" She mumbled confused, blinking dumbly. (The adrenaline from earlier combined with whatever Reborn had done to her made sure her brain was running a lot slower than normal)

"You can't refuse Tsuna," Reborn said, suddenly appearing on her head. (How was he able to sneak up on her like that?)

"Why not?"

"The loser becomes the other's subordinate. That's the family's rules." He told her, smirking.

She winced, looking at Gokudera. "I don't need subordinates." She said plainly, feeling bad as she watched Gokudera wilt. (Where did the itching need to fight him go? That was better than feeling like she had kicked a puppy every time she told him no)

She quickly finished her statement. "But I could always use more friends. You know, where we treat each other like equals," She offered. Gokudera brightened.

"I will become your right hand man Juudaime!" He said with conviction, "That way we can stand as something near equals, and I can become worthy of being someone you call friend,"

Tsuna smiled slightly, (ignoring the fact that he had missed the point about her not wanting subordinates) standing up.

"Hey, could you check the nurse's office to see if she has any extra uniforms?" She asked him. He nodded, happily bounding over to head back into the school.

She covered her face with her hands, walking to find some cover in the bushes until Gokudera came back.

"What if one of my classmates were to find me like this." She muttered embarrassed. "What if _Kyoya_ were to find me like this" God she would never be able to look at him with a straight face again. She would die of embarrassment, and the Vongola would lose their last heir.

She looks up, trying to look at Reborn.

"Reborn what did you do to me?" She asked, giving herself a once over. There were few bruises and her hands were a little burned, and… her chest felt warmer. Not the same burning that it had been as a child, but it was something.

She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Reborn what did you do to me?"

The not-baby hopped off of her head and unto her shoulder.

"How much do you know about flames?"

**A/N: Sorry this took such a long time. Two reasons. A. The Geometry regents kicked my ass. Like I failed that test. I'm sad. B. I hate rewriting the Daily Arc. I think when I hit 100 favs, Ill post some of the old WIPs of this.**

**Review Response:**

**foxchick1: Thank you so much! I'm glad ur enjoying it.**

**Rydia16: lol it be like that sometimes. I hope you enjoyed the chapters. A little present after camping**

**dab-of-paint: What knowledge that Tsuna may or may not have about flames will be answered next chapter. Also I realise now that a lot of the things you pointed out were things that I ended up cutting from the chapter due to not liking it. Tsuna was originally supposed to be heading to Verona, but I couldn't justify making that a road trip seeing as it only take two days on foot from where I had placed them. Then She was supposed to see Ieyoshi in the middle of the night as everyone slept, but I couldn't think of a valid reason for that. Then I was gonna have Ieyoshi run into the group while she was sleeping in the car, but I couldnt think of a reasom why he wouldnt snitch to iemitsu about her being there, so it was scrapped. And originally there were plans to have her and the rest of the team swap lessons in Italian for ones in Japanese, but that was cut because how am I supposed to give her and Mukuro a secret heart to heart in another language if everyone can speak it! Im glad you enjoyed the chapter though !I kinda thought that Mukuro would become Defacto leader of the group, because thats how he is in canon. Also, I'm really looking forward to the Kokuyo arc. A lot of things are going to change, but not in the way you think ;)**


	7. 100 Fav Special! Old WIPs

**A promise is a promise! SO lets look at the riginal drafts for Pandemonium! I'll keep my commentary in bold.**

**Starting with the oldest draft I could find. March, 2019!**

Butterflies and Angel wings

The danger of sealing a sky's flame is too great for Iemitsu to seal Tsuna's flame in good conscience. So he does the next best thing to keep her out the mafia. Fem!Tsuna BAMF!Nana

Iemitsu

**That's all that this version has. I don't remember naming it that but doc history doesnt lie**

**April 2019**

Butterflies and Angel wings

Sealing Tsuna's flames were never an option, not as long as Nana was around. Fem!Tsuna BAMF!Nana

Once upon a time, Nana had been a selfish creature. Before she met Iemitsu, before she had her wonderful daughter.

**Mid April 2019**

Glitter and Gold

Sealing Tsuna's flames were never an option, not as long as Nana was around. Fem!Tsuna BAMF!Nana

* * *

_Waltz: a dance in triple time performed by a couple who as a pair turn rhythmically around and around as they progress around the dance floor._

**More Mid-April**

Glitter and Gold

Sealing Tsuna's flames were never an option, not as long as Nana was around. Fem!Tsuna BAMF!Nana

"**I'm going to destroy you and everyone you love!" **

"**You do realize that includes you right?"**

"**... I'm counting on it,"**

Before Nana Sawada met Iemitsu, she danced for her world. For her Cloud, who left her for love in Italy. (_Whose flames sputtered and died before she ever got the chance to meet her daughter_). For her Lightning, who stayed so close (_Yet so unbearably far_). She danced for her parents, for the town that raised her.

She danced for everything that gave her flames Will.

* * *

Tsunade was a

**Ietsuna's ****original**** name was Tsunade, and Nana had a full set, ****though most of them were dead or estranged**

**Still ****April**

Iemitsu first came to Namimori to exterminate Yakuza bosses who were becoming neutral territory (They were her parent but he would never know, or care)

He found her dancing with her (civilian, but only if you weren't looking) friends. Her flames called to him, more Mist than Sky (but still a sky nonetheless)

He would make her his bride, even if she said no.

(Break)

Harmony is

**I remember this draft. Nana had been brainwashed by iemitsu because he used the sky's harmony factor. This one had a ****significantly**** creepier Iemitsu. I toned him down a lot by the final draft.**

**Its Still April Somehow?**

Glitter and Gold

When Ietsuna's twin brother is killed in Italy, she officially becomes the last living heir to the Vongola Family. Nana Sawada is suitably pissed. Fem!Tsuna BAMF!Nana Extremely AU

Iemitsu had taken Ieyoshi when they were children. She remembered promises of frequent visits, that even then she knew were lies.

If tsuna thought hard enough, she could remember her brother's smile, and the way he used to draw his robots and pretend he would take her and Nana and just fly away.

She missed her brother

**I remember this.**

**By May the first paragraph of the first chapter is complete, and doesnt really change. The name is still Glitter and Gold for most of may though**

"We are out of heirs Timteo, we

**I think Iemitsu was the one talking**

**Late May, most of Chapter one is underway. Interestingly enough, the name of the story is ****Queen of Spades**

**By May 28th, 2019 you have the Pandemonium that you all know and love! Thank you so much for 100 favs and 156 followers. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

**Since I'm already here, lets do the Review Response now:**

**Ectomotive: 6927 huh? that would certainly be an... ****interesting**** pair, considering the backstory. And your thoughts on Yamamoto are so true. People really dont go in depth with his character, but he is a really interesting fit with tsuna. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**loldelegate: Tessen are basically knife fans, which means she cant just bring them to school and beat everyone up with them the way Hibari does with his tofana. Because Tofanas are blunt weapons. Glad u ****enjoyed**

**foxchick1: Im glad ur enjoying the fic^^**

**crystalputri: yeah, basically every fic does the gokudera part the same way, and i didnt have the energy to go back and rewatch the episode to see if that was how it happened in cannon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still hate the daily life arc. Also Dungeons and Dragons has consumed my life**

Tsuna closed her eyes, thinking. (Still huddled in only the D.C. jacket.)

"So, I'm pretty sure there are seven. Maybe eight? I know the one orange one means you become the leader." She looks down, an unreadable expression on her face, "That's why papa took Ieyoshi. Then we have the gray-blue one, which I think makes illusions. I think there's another blue? I one know there are more," she shrugs helplessly, "but I can't remember them off the top of my head."

Reborn looks at her. She had less knowledge than he thought, considering she was mafia, but it was more than he could have hoped for if she had been a civilian. "I had expected you to know more about this Tsuna. How can you be a proper extortionist if you don't even know what the information you have means."

She shrugged. "I always pick out the important stuff."

"You can't always rely on your luck Tsuna," He says disapprovingly.

"Its not luck" She protested weakly.

He raised an eyebrow, making eye contact. "Well then, what is it?" He asks.

She stares for a second, before breaking eye contact. For some reason she was unable to maintain it with the (not)baby for more than a few moments without feeling unnerved.

"Whatever," she huffed. "What were you going to say about flames?"

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was in love with Sawada Ietsuna.

Many people would say that _love is a strong word, _but Takeshi knew his heart, and his heart said he loved her. He didn't love her because she was beautiful, (which wasn't to say that she wasn't beautiful. Because there was a certain allure to the way she acted, the way she looked, the way she presented herself) but because she was kind.

Ietsuna (Tsuna, to her friends) must have been the kindest person he knew. She was unspoken support, a pillar to lean on. She, _who didn't even know him, _(though really, _no one _knew him) grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the edge. She had let him cry on her shoulder, while the rest of his classmates, people who had called him their friend, were willing to watch him jump. She had been unspoken support, gentle smiles, and quiet check ins.

There had been no pity, no looking at him like he was something _different _now that he had displayed emotions other than happiness. Just understanding. She had been a grounding presence when Takeshi had needed it most. And when things settled into a new normal, and the check ins became less frequent, he knew all he needed to do was approach her.

(Of course not everyone would say that Ietsuna was an approachable person. While widely regarded as an easier person to talk to, than say _Hibari,_ she generally kept to her small group. And if she wasn't with them, well she was with the Demon of Nanimori himself. Which made her even less approachable)

But Takeshi also knew that his feelings weren't returned. She had a crush on Kyoko, (and Hibari, if the rumors were to be believed) and he was determined not to get in the way of that. No matter how much he longed to get closer to her, he didn't want to lose his foundation.

He didn't want to lose the person that made him feel like the sky itself wrapped him in its gentle embrace.

* * *

Reborn once again woke Tsuna up at Too Early 'O clock, meaning that she was once again out the house far earlier than she would normally leave. It also meant that she was much too tired to deal with the human embodiment of a puppy that was just waiting in front of her home.

"Good morning Juudiame" Gokudera said (a lot happier than one should sound at Too Early 'O Clock)

She blinked at him blearily, trying to figure out what he was doing outside of her house.

"Mornin'," she mumbled, still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, "You live 'round here?"

He nodded enthusiastically, and pointed to an apartment complex by the convenience store she normally shopped at. "I'm here to walk you to school,"

She opened her mouth to ask how the _fuck _he knew where she lived, but closed it, because more likely than not the answer was Reborn. And she did not want to deal with the smug baby (who was perched on her shoulder) this early in the morning. So she shrugged, decided not to mention it, and instead smiled at Gokudera.

"Let's go then, I guess"

And so she walked to school with her newest addition to her friend group.

(Neither of them noticed, but tender storm flames reached out to form a bond,

And the Sky flames in question didn't reject it)

* * *

Ietsuna knew walking in with a boy who hated her guts the previous day would cause rumors, but she didn't think _this many rumors would spawn from it. _(She obviously underestimated the rumor mill)

"_I heard a rumor that Hibari beat him up, and now he's loyal to Ietsuna,"_

"_Well _I _heard a rumor that she beat him up and enslaved him because he kicked her desk,"_

Her eyebrows twitched, and she saw Gokudera reach for his dynamite. She put a gentle hand on his to stop him.

"_I heard that she punched him so hard he fell in love with her,"_

(It was sad that that was the one that was closest to reality)

"Yeah? Well I think they Hate-Fucked and it turns out that they're in love now,"

_Nope. _Tsuna was _not _letting that one spread. (Unbeknownst to her, Reborn was definitely recording and spreading these rumors, on the basis of blackmail fodder)

She cleared her throat, startling the group of girls that had the _audacity_ to gossip about her right next to her.

"Girls," She started, trying to sound professional (though her red face was a tell tale sign if embarrassment) "while I understand the fact that my personal life is such an interesting topic to discuss, please do not spread such baseless rumors around. Especially ones about my virginity"

The girls nodded nervously, eager to run off, and Tsuna sighed. When did she become so scary.

Tsuna glanced behind her. (Maybe it was Gokudera glaring daggers at the group, his hand on a not so concealed weapon that scared them off.) Either way, the message got across, and she would (hopefully) not be hearing anymore rumors about her and Gokudera.

* * *

Hana looked at Tsuna, then at Gokudera, then back at Tsuna. She blinked, her dark brown eyes looking at the pair (slightly) impressed (but very curious).

"Am I gonna get an explanation for this, or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

Before Tsuna could even blink, Gokudera had his dynamite out and pointed at Hana.

"Who the fuck are you to threaten Juudiame!"

Hana lazily blinked at the dynamite, looking at it like he was shoving a worm in her face rather than a weapon that could easily kill her.

"Monkey, you've got some guts. But I don't exactly answer to you. Get that stick out of my face,"

"It'll be out your face when it fucking explodes,"

Tsuna looked at the two in worry, (rather, she looked at Hana in worry. Her friend would not survive getting a stick of dynamite thrown at her. Neither would the rest of the class) stepping between the two in an attempt to pacify them.

"... Guys"

Gokudera sucks his teeth, and Hana sneers at him, but neither attempt to finish the budding argument.

Tsuna sighed, taking her seat and watching her two friends do the same. Suddenly she feels a presence on her shoulder.

"A leader's subordinates should get along, Tsuna," Reborn told her.

Tsuna frowned at him, opening her mouth to refute the statement, before closing it, sighing resignedly. (Tsuna did not have the energy to fight a losing battle. Anything Reborn related had been marked a losing battle)

"Whatever," She mumbled, glaring at her desk.

Kyoko glanced at her in concern, only to notice the baby sitting on her shoulder. She blinks, looking at him curiously.

"Tsuna-chan, I didn't know you had a little brother," She says, staring at the miniature hitman.

Tsuna shakes her head, opening her mouth to speak, only for her words to get bulldozed by Reborn.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn and I'm the world's greatest Hitman."

(Tsuna looks at him in disbelief, because _are you really supposed to say those things to random civilians_)

Kyoko gives him an indulging smile, (though she quickly gauges out Tsuna's, frowning quickly before covering it up) and laughs.

"How sweet." She says, and leans over her desk to pick Reborn up, but before she can, the teacher walked in.

Reborn took that moment to conveniently vanish, and Ietsuna did nothing more than sigh. Its not like she needed him during class. He would be more of a distraction than a help. She leaned back into her seat, pulling out her notebooks. (And discreetly pulling out her phone)

* * *

**#Girls-only**

**Soleggiato: **soooo

**Soleggiato: +Arancia**

**Soleggiato: **Are you gonna explain the whole hitman thing or

**Arancia: **no

**Scintilla: **is he ur brother or is he actually not lying

**Scintilla: **speaking of brothers, have you given up on figuring out about your twin in Italy

* * *

Tsuna stiffened at the message, but ignored it, deciding to slide her phone back into her pocket and actually pay attention to class.

She had gotten better, but she knew better than to get herself worked up. Stress brought her back to a place she had worked very hard to get out of. (And even if she knew it was Reborn, the feeling of being watched was doing _nothing _to help her feel any less stressed. She knew he was reading and calculating and her intuition wasn't helping her get a read on him. It was _unnerving._)

So she took a few deep breaths, and focused on the Kanji on the board.

She was okay. _She was okay. _(Or at least that was what she needed to tell herself if she wanted to make it through the rest of the day without having a breakdown)

* * *

Lunch was… _interesting, _with Gokudera thrown into the mix.

"_Tsuna, can I have some more of your mom's cooking. That shit's divine." Hana asked, leaning over to take some of Tsuna's lunch. _

"_Why you! Who are you to talk to Juudaime so casually! You need to- are you stealing her food?!"_

"_Ma~ Tsuna, I didn't know you picked up a dog on your way to school. My parents run a Vet Clinic, I would have brought him in for you,"_

"_Gokudera, could you _not _light your dynamite sticks over my bento box,"_

Evidently, while him and Hana got along like water and oil, he and Kyoko didn't have that problem. (For the most part)

"_Tsuna-chan, objectively, who do you think has more muscles. A ballerina or a kickboxer?"_

"_Who said you could address Juudiame so casually?"_

_Kyoko turned to him, her golden eyes teary and disarming. "Tsuna-chan told me I could. Does she not like it? Thank you for telling me Gokudera-kun. I'll speak with her more respectfully from now on."_

_Gokudera was suitably disarmed. _

"_I, tch. Call her whatever you want."_

All in all, the lunch time dynamic on the roof was surprisingly unchanged.

Hana was still trying to mooch food off of her like she didn't have her own _perfectly good bento box right in front of her. _Kyoko still carried the conversations. And Tsuna still bantered with Hana and Kyoko. (albeit, a lot less than normal) The only real change had come in the form of Gokudera, but he provided good company when he wasn't trying to blow up her friends. And, for all Hana's cattiness, it seemed the two of her friends seemed to like him.

Of course, anything that resembled normal would immediately be shattered by Reborn.

"It's important for your elements to have a good bond, Tsuna,"

Tsuna nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the childish voice come from behind her.

"Reborn!" She shouted, startled. She hadn't even felt him this time. It was almost _unfair. _

"Oh, Tsuna's baby brother is back," Kyoko said cheerfully, as Reborn perched himself on Tsuna's shoulder. Hana wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Kids give me _hives_, Tsuna, hurry up and get rid of him,"

"Oi, who are you to order Juudaime around!"

"And who are you to disobey _Juudaime._ Didn't she just say not to light that dynamite around her food," Hana countered, sneering at him.

"Why you fucking-"

The two bickering teens were cut off by the bell, signalling the end of the lunch period.

(Tsuna was left wondering why exactly Reborn showed himself when he did. Was it just to cause chaos? Was he trying to acclimate himself in her school life so that her friends would become used to his presence, so he could eventually induct them into the mafia? Both answers sounded right, but it felt like she was missing something crucial)

* * *

"_Ninth? We have a bit of a problem." His voice was the same, impassive voice he used for business, but the fact that he was saying there was a problem should have been more than enough to alarm the older man. _

"_Problem?"_

"_Iemitsu's reports were wrong. Nana Sawada is a flame active _sky,"

_The shocked silence was the only response Reborn got for a moment. Then, after he collected himself, he responded. _

"_Shall I inform Iemitsu? The CEDEF would be useful in finding out who is backing her."_

"_No. Let me handle it. Iemitsu should be surprised when he arrives home and finds his incompetence has caught up to him."_

_There was a sigh from the other end of the call. "Be careful Reborn. Skies are almost as territorial as clouds, and you of all people know the laws surrounding skies. Don't mess up"_

"_I am the World's Greatest Hitman Nono, I don't make mistakes."_

**A/N: WE STILL HAVENT MET LAMBO! AT THIS RATE THE DAILY LIFE ARC WILL LAST FOR FOREVER! IM ALREADY SICK OF WRITING IT! I hope you all enjoyed. I posted an official poll for Nana's love interest, and Tsuna's will be posted once hers ends. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it. Hopefuly, it wont take me a month to write the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Might go back and change Kyoko **

**from a Rainy Sun to a Misty Sun, because I cant get the idea of Nana tutoring her out of my head. Also vote in the reviews, should I change the gen 1 vongola (barring primo) to better reflect the new set of guardians so the whole generation xerox thing will still go on, or should I keep the old set because nostalgia. **

Hibari Kyoya's first saw the Sawada twins when he was seven years old.

His mother had allowed him free reign over the town so long as he was back before sunset, (not that she was worried about him. No one in the town was dumb enough to steal from a Hibari. This was purely a matter of _control_) so he had wandered the town, exploring in a manner one would see as childlike had they not seen the territorial glint in his steely grey eyes.

He had mistaken them for bunnies, small, cute and ultimately harmless unless backed into a corner. Another pair of herbivores unworthy of his time.

(But something wiggled at the edge of his young mind. Something screaming at him to be wary of the two. After all, a Jack Rabbit had powerful hind legs. And it could be used for more than just running)

* * *

Tsuna was tired. She was so very tired. Juggling Reborn's extra lessons on mafia politics with Disciplinary Committee meetings, martial arts lessons (Reborn had offered to take that up too, but she was afraid to give him more power over her life than he already had) and her failing attempts at managing her social life, she was running herself thin. (Not to mention the extra effort she had been putting into making sure that Kyoya and Reborn never met. At the very least, Reborn had been cooperating with that, though she was unsure of how long that would last.)

She just wanted to sleep. She didn't have the energy to be angry at her situation. She barely had the energy to keep herself together in class. (And she certainly did _not _have the energy to think about eventually having to tell her friends of Ieyoshi's death. She wasn't strong enough, and she wasn't sure when she would be)

So the five year old, sleeping on her bed like it was his, was not helping her in any way.

This had Reborn's name written all over it.

(Though something told her that it had less to do with him than she thought. And that she would have preferred it to be him, than simply a prelude to the coming storm.)

* * *

"A five year old lightning candidate?"

Nana always liked beating around the bush. Smoke and mirrors, smiles with a thousand meanings, those were her forte. But children had always been a bit of a soft spot for her. Lambo was most certainly a child. And if this was _Reborn's _idea, there would be a problem.

Reborn seemed unfazed, his beady black eyes staring her down for a moment. "She already has a lightning. I didn't call for him"

"Then who did, Reborn?" Her voice was sharper than it needed to be, annoyance cutting through. Part of Nana felt like apologizing, but a bigger part of her was angry at Reborn for putting her daughter in danger.

"That no good husband of yours,"

Nana's flames flared in response. There was barely a warning, just the brief vision of her chocolate eyes turning a bright amber before killing intent flooded the room. Barely restrained flames seeped into the room (_hOW DARE HE BRING __**MORE **__CHILDREN? WHY DOES HE TAKE AND TAKE?)_

And Reborn stood steadfast. His flames, even after being leeched off of by the pacifier on his neck were still strong enough to withstand the onslaught. But he knew she needed to calm down before she attracted the attention of every flame active person in a 20 mile radius.

(He hesitated, if only for a moment. He had only known her for a few weeks, only shared a few mornings of espressos and hesitant trust. There was no obligation)

(But he had known Luce for less time, and he had thrown himself wholeheartedly at her. Was he ready for that again?)

He reached out to her, his flames bright and unforgiving (raging the way only a sun could) and let them touch hers. _Calm down. _

Her flames reacted to him instantly. Confusion, but no open rejection. There was only surprise.

Nana made eye contact with him for a moment. There was a question in her eyes, but she dared not ask it. She had calmed down significantly, finally returning from the mess of emotions the thought of her husband had brought.

"Thank you," She muttered, her voice thick "I lost myself for a moment." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Why would he send a _child _to be Tsuna's guardian? Does he know of Hana?"

Reborn nodded. "Iemitsu has almost all the information that I've gathered in my time here. He knows of Tsuna's guardian candidates."

Despite herself, Nana couldn't help but ask. "Almost?"

"He doesn't know you're a Sky,"

* * *

The next morning, she had to return Lambi three times back to her home on her way to school. She had never been more grateful for Reborn waking her up at ungodly hours of the morning. (She had been less grateful for Reborn timing her trips. And even less grateful for him trying to shoot her if her time was less than satisfactory. But hey, beggars can't be choosers, and she had certainly become a beggar)

So her morning had been going _great_. And it had only gotten _better _when half way through first period Reborn had disappeared to take a phone call,only to return and say she had to meet the Callavone Boss the next day. _In person. _(Tsuna had spoken to many Mafia bosses through the comfort of her screen. But meeting someone _that _influential, in _person _was enough to set her nerves off.)

**#Announcements**

**Tesu: +Disciplinary Committee **Kyo-san wants everyone at a meeting tommorow. No excuses

**Moon(its yuuki stop asking): **he wants everyone?

**Tesu: **yes

**Arancia: **wont be able to make it

**Tesu: **not even you are excused from this one. He says if aanyone doesn't show up then they can consider themselves out of the dc

**Ryu: ***anyone

Tsuna shoved her phone back into her pocket. That was just _great. _Just another thing to add to the growing pile of _shit _her life was becoming. A large part of her just wanted to die and get it over with. To embrace the void and not deal with it. But, unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

She guessed it was time for Reborn and Kyoya to meet, because there was only so much she was willing to sacrifice to the mafia.

(She had already given more than that)

* * *

Yamamoto had been watching Ietsuna for a week or so. (saying it like that felt creepy, but it wasn't how it sounded he promised.) Originally he had just been working up the courage to talk to her again. He had just wanted to tell her that the therapist she had recommended had been working,maybe make some small talk for a bit?

But the more he watched her the more he felt something was off. There were always bags under her eyes, (not to say that there weren't normally, but she had at least covered them up with makeup before) her fluffy shoulder length hair had been more matted, and her smiles had felt…. Fake.

(Her smiles felt like him, back when he was drowning in his own rain. Back when he thought he could fake happiness, when he couldn't tell the difference between his fake smiles and real ones. She felt like she was drowning in the weight of her sky)

Her friends had noticed, but she brushed it off and they were respecting her privacy. Even the new transfer student who had stuck to her like glue had opted to leave it alone.

They must have thought that she needed to drag herself out of her funk by herself. (But that was the opposite of what she needed. She needed support)

So he resolved himself to approach her. They were both extremely busy, but in the past, she had always made a moment to talk to him.

It was the least he could do to do the same for her.

* * *

It was always a surprise to be approached by Yamamoto at the end of the day. No matter how many times he did, no matter how often he came to her for support, she was always surprised.

(She wanted to say she was always happy to talk to him, but to say that she was happy that he was suffering enough to have to approach her made her heart hurt)

She sent Hana and Kyoko a meaningful look, one that meant for them to wait outside for her. Gokudera, who had stayed by her desk waiting for her, either did not understand the look or just opted to ignore it. (Something in her told her it was the latter option. That boy, could be so stubborn.)

"Wait for me with the others?" She asked, though it was honestly more of an order. He looked sad. He didn't have as kicked puppy of a face as he did when she had first said no to him, but it still hurt part of her.

(And she didn't have to say anything to Reborn. She knew he would make himself scarce and just watch until he thought it was a good time to harass her.)

Once the others were out of the classroom, she took Yamamoto's hand with a gentle smile. "You needed me?"

He shook his head, and easygoing smile sliding onto his face. "Nah, I just wanted to tell you that that therapist you recommended me a while ago really helped. She's real nice"

Tsuna let out a small breath, nodding. "Well that's good. Anything else?"

He hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah…"

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly, leading him to a pair of desks far from the door, closer to the window.

"So, what's on your mind?" She asked, settling into her seat.

There was a pause before he spoke, as though he was considering his words carefully. "Uh, actually are you alright Tsu- Ietsuna?" He was still smiling, but hers faltered.

She swallowed, before smiling brightly. She stood, twirling a bit. (She thought she might have been laying it on a bit thick, but he had genuinely caught her off guard.)

"I'm _fine"_

The frown that had settled on his face told her that he wasn't very convinced. She smiled at him,trying to make it a bit more genuine.

"Don't worry about me, really"

There was a moment, and she thought she might have had him, but then he reached out and gently grabbed her hand. His grip was loose enough that she could get out if she really wanted, but firm enough to know that he wanted her to stay.

"You sound like I did, before I tried to jump"

That got her to drop the act. There was a somber air to her. "I'm serious when I say not to worry about me, Yamamoto. You're better off that way"

Had he not had her hand in his, he might have missed the way hers trembled.

"This isn't healthy Tsuna. If you don't talk to me, at least talk to someone."

"I _can't! _I don't wanna think about everything. I just want everything to stop being so blurry, and I want things to go back to normal." Her voice was raw and desperate. This was something she must have been holding onto for a bit.

"Nothing will change with you just bottling everything up," (Wow, did he just use _her _words against her.)

She let out a watery snort. "Wow, the student has become the master huh"

He smiled a bit. "Yeah, it feels weird."

He watched as she slowly sat back down.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

(Its the rain's job to wash away the family's problem, after all. Reborn notes satisfaction that by the end of the conversation, Yamamoto is much closer to the path of being Tsuna's guardian. And Reborn doesn't have to worry as much about shooting Tsuna with a dying will bullet. )

**(OMAKE: REBORN AND NANA FIGHT OVER COFFEE)**

Nana required a copious amount of caffeine in the morning in order to function. Even as a child, she had always needed to pour caffeine packets into her hot chocolate in order to get up in the morning.

Which is why, Nana is pissed the fuck off when she finds her coffee stash, or rather, her lack thereof.

She had the good stuff. The expensive, limited edition Italian espresso that cost her an arm and a leg (and three favors from a woman whose life she had saved on multiple occasions).

Whoever had stolen it from her had just declared war on the last living Tiger of the Honotora-Ikka would pay dearly for their mistake.

And then she walked into the living room and smelled the familiar (and delicious) scent of her coffee. And her eyes landed on the man drinking it.

"Reborn" She growled, her hand reaching for her collapsed bo staff. "I'm giving you one chance to hand over the coffee"

The man baby just kept sipping in her expensive coffee like he couldn't hear her, his eyes as impassive and blank as normal (and was that a spark of amusement? Oh she was going to _murder _him.)

And without another warning, she launched herself at the Acrobaleno, starting what would become a regular battle over coffee rights.

(They were very nearly evenly matched, and Nana had to concede that Reborn got an even share of the coffee when she brewed it.)

**A/N: IM SO SORRY! ITS BEEN MONTHS! Listen, I have 1 free day every other week, not including weekends. Junior week has me booked. I'm so tired all the time. I hate high school. Reborn is finally on his way to becoming Nana's sun guardian. I was orginally planning on updating this on my bday, all the way back in October, but we all know how well that went. But hey, at least we all know that the comic sans method actually works. Pls give me feedback! I like talking to you guys! I missed writing for this! Also I promise that Kyoko and Hana will get more screentime once the Mukuro arc starts up. Also, I cant wait to write more of the past, and also more HIBARI!**


End file.
